Seeds of Rage
Introduction (blurb) Following the harrowing events of the Errand of Vengeance trilogy, tensions between the Federation and the Klingon Empire are the highest they've been since the Battle of Donatu V twenty-five years earlier. Even as Federation Ambassador Robert Fox engages in tense negotiations with the Klingon ambassador to maintain the peace, Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise sees his vessel refit from a ship of exploration into a ship of war. The coming conflict will take its toll on many personal lives as well... Leslie Parrish: The security supervisor is stunned to learn that she is pregnant by her recently killed lover, Jon Anderson -- and that Anderson was, in fact, a Klingon spy, surgically altered to pass as human. Karel: Brother of the Klingon agent posing as Anderson, and responsible for his death, Captain Koloth's new first officer faces a crisis of faith as he sees the Klingon Empire falling into dishonorable ruin. Michael Fuller: Father of Enterprise security supervisor Sam Fuller, who was killed in a battle with the Klingons, his son's death reminds him of Donatu V, of which he was one of the few survivors. Has Fuller reenlisted in Starfleet and joined the Enterprise security team out of loyalty -- or vengeance? The first in an all-new series! Summary References Characters :Alison • Sam Andrews • Anthony • Eileen Caruso • Christine Chapel • Faal • John Farrell • Fitz • Helen Fitzpatrick • Robert Fox • Randall Fronde • Michael Fuller • Giotto • Heller • Adam Jawer • William M. Jefferies • Robert Justman • • James T. Kirk • Koloth • Kreg • John Kyle • McCourt • Leonard McCoy • • Palumbo • • David Parmet • Leslie Parrish • Vilashrel th'Rithsiria • • Montgomery Scott • • Silverman • Herbert Solow • Spock • Toni Steele • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Kenneth Wescott • Patrick West • Wolt • Derek Woods • Zier Kell/Jon Anderson • • Benjamin Finney • Sam Fuller • Garth of Izar • • Kahless the Unforgettable • Nogura • Watkins Starships and vehicles : • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) Locations :Dev'ghot • Earth • Kraetia • Lynwood IV • Palais de la Concorde • Paris • Qo'noS Janus VI • Starbase 42 • Starbase 56 • System 1324 • System 7348 Races and cultures :Andorian • Human • Klingon • Kraetian • Vulcan Orion • Tellarite States and organizations :BetleH' etlh • Federation • Federation Council • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Security • Klingon Empire • Other references :adanji • airlock • American Civil War • bat'leth • Battle of Axanar • Battle of Donatu V • bekk • book • chronometer • Denebian slime devil • dilithium • disruptor • d'k tahg • Earther • fencing • force field • gagh • gymnasium • Krav Maga • laser pistol • Mauk-to'Vor • mevak • mok'bara • petaQpu' • pregnancy • QaS DevwI' • refit • rokeg blood pie • saucer separation • security clearance • shield • sickbay • subspace shockwave • sword • targ • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • viewscreen • wrench External Links | prevdate1=The Final Reflection | nextdate1=The Counter-Clock Incident | date2=2266 | prevdate2= | nextdate2=Dagger of the Mind| date3=2267 | prevdate3=The Joy Machine| nextdate3=This Side of Paradise| voyages1=TOS| adbefore1=The Devil in the Dark| adafter1=Errand of Fury: Demands of Honor| }} Category:Books Category:TOS novels